


Here to Stay

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke lies about him and Michael’s relationship during an interview, Michael begins to think that Luke is ashamed to have him as a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Stay

Michael and Luke had been dating for six months when they entered the interview room. That’s 6 months of holding hands. 18 weeks of quick kisses. 180 days of comforting hugs. 4,320 hours of just simply being in each other's company. That’s why it hurt so much when the interviewer asked Luke if he was currently in a relationship and he replied with a solid no. Michael felt a pang in his chest over what he realized to be his heart. Did Luke not think that their relationship was real?

As soon as the interview was over, Michael was racing out the door where he found the nearest bathroom and locked himself into a stall. He cried softly into his hands and realized: When they first started dating, it all seemed too good to be true. An attractive, gorgeous, and popular guy like Luke would  _ never  _ waste his time on a boy like Michael. Michael just wished it didn’t take him 6 months and an interview to realize this.

“Michael!” Ashton called into the bathroom. “Michael where the hell are you?” 

Michael cleared his throat and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

“Had to take a killer piss,” Michael explained. Ashton looked him once over, realizing the redness in his eyes that came from crying but didn’t say anything. He would talk to him later. 

“Ok,” He said. “Well we’re leaving so you ready?”

“Yeah,” Michael said as he followed Ashton out and prepared for the awkward car ride.

* * *

 

The car ride back to the hotel was extremely awkward to say the least. Every time anybody said something to Michael, (especially Luke) all they received was a grunt. Whenever Luke tried to slip his arm around Michael's waist, he was shoved away. When Luke went to kiss his cheek, Michael nudged him away. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Luke asked as they settled into their hotel room. They arrived the previous night but had barely had time to unpack their things, much less organize them. 

“Nothing,” Michael said. He was laying on his bed and rolled onto his side to stare at the wall.

“Something is definitely wrong,” Luke said. He finished folding his shirt and walked to Michael’s bed to lay beside him. “I’m not oblivious to when my boyfriend is feeling shitty,” 

“Am I though?” Michael said, almost inaudibly. “Am I really your boyfriend? I seem to recall you telling the  _ entire  _ world that you’re single and ready to fucking mingle,”

“Michael,” Luke started.

“I’m gonna go for a walk, ok?” Michael said. He rolled off of the bed and grabbed his phone, a pastel blue sweater, and (without Luke noticing) his flask of vodka. “I’ll be back in a while,”

Michael stepped out into the hallway which was noticeably cooler than in the room. Across from him, he could hear Ashton and Calum arguing about who had the more well defined jaw line (calum, obviously) and he thought about telling them he was leaving, but he decided not to. If they came and found him drunk and looking like a homeless man, that would just be embarrassing. 

He ended up walking three miles away from their hotel until he found a park that was empty due to the crisp autumn chill. He took a seat on one of the benches and pulled out the flask- Yes it was illegal to drink in public, but nobody was here so did it really matter?

One sip soon became three, and then five, and then a few more. Thankfully though, the flask was only half full to begin with. 

“Fuck you, Luke Hemmings,” He said to himself. “Fuck you and your perfect hair, amazing blue eyes, soft skin, perfect lips, and great personality,”

One tear originally streaked his face, but much like his alcohol, more came after. He didn’t care that he was sobbing loudly and that the pigeons seemed to be looking at him judgmentally. One of the seemingly reproachful pigeons hopped onto the bench and tilted its head to the side questioningly, or at least Michael thought it did. It might have had something to do with the vodka he had just ingested, though.

“I just wanted someone to love me,” Michael whispered to the pigeon. “I really thought he loved me but I don’t think he does anymore, if he ever did. He didn’t tell anyone besides Ash and Cal…Do you think he’s ashamed of me?”

The pigeon cocked it’s head to the other side, still staring at Michael with its beady eyes.

“You’re right, I should be getting back,” He mumbled. He stuffed his flask into his pocket and took out his phone which read:  _ (3) missed calls- luke. (1)missed call- Ashton. (17) unread texts- Luke. (4) unread texts- Ashton. (8) Unread texts- Calum. _

He frowned at the notifications. Luke did always have a flair for the dramatic, he probably told them he was leaving the band or some crazy shit like that. Michael got off the bench, waving his disapproving pigeon friends goodbye, and stumbled back to the hotel.

* * *

 

He left for his “walk” at around 6:00 and it was 9:30 now; It hadn’t really felt like that long, though. As he walked through the halls, he realized his fingers were shaking from the cold. His whole body was.

He thought about cuddling with Luke before remembering, all Michael was to him was an embarrassment. That’s all he would ever be. 

“Michael!” Luke yelled from end of the hall, along with Ashton and Calum who followed in his footsteps. 

“Michael where the fuck have you been…” Ashton said, trailing off as he noticed the prominent smell of alcohol. “Michael, have you been drinking?”

“No,” He lied.

“Michael…” Luke said. He just stared at him, concern written all over his face. “Let’s get you to bed, ok?” 

Michael thought about requesting to stay in Ashton and Calum’s room but decided against it. He didn’t want to drag them into this and force them to pick sides, so he just nodded reluctantly and allowed himself to be lead into the room where there was an awkward silence. Michael sat on the edge of his bed and averted his eyes on the floor. He couldn’t deal with seeing the concern on Luke’s face again- He knew that it was just a lie. 

“Are you going to talk to me?” Luke asked. He took off skinny jeans so that he was just in his boxers and sat beside Michael. “Michael, please,”

“I’m not angry at you,” Michael said. “I just wish you told me you didn’t want to be together instead of leading me on all this time,”

“I wasn’t leading you- Michael I  _ love  _ you!” Luke nearly shouted. “Michael I would do anything for you, you are literally my world, my  _ anchor _ ,”

“Then why didn’t you tell anyone?” Michael asked. He stood and paced in front of Luke, still slightly tipsy.

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to tell anyone,’ Luke said. “I didn’t want to force you to come out the closet with me on live television,”

“I would do anything for you,” Michael whispered. He stopped pacing and allowed Luke to stand up and rub the tears off of his face. “I’m sorry,”

“I love you so much,” Luke whispered.

“I love you too,” Michael said. He leaned into the space between them and kissed Luke gently on the lips.

“Look at this,” Luke said. He pulled Michael back onto the bed and showed Michael his phone as he typed up a tweet.

“@Michael5sos is the best boyfriend ever, sorry ladies.” 

Michael smiled as he pulled out his own phone and retweeted it then curled up into Luke’s chest. Even though he was thinking about what life after his relationship with Luke would be like only minutes ago, he realized that there would be no “life after Luke”. Luke was here to stay.


End file.
